spartacusfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Agron
|Letzter Auftritt = |Status = lebt |Volk = Germane |Darsteller = Daniel Feuerriegel |Synchronsprecher = Julien Haggége |Galerie = Y }} Agron ist ein Sklave, der von Batiatus zusammen mit seinem Bruder Duro gekauft wurde. Er wurde von Drago und Spartacus zu einem Gladiator ausgebildet. Seit seiner Ausbildung zum Gladiator ist er einer der besten Kämpfer. Agron hielt noch nie viel von Römern, aber seit er seinen kleinen Bruder durch einen Römer verlor, verspürt er einen richtigen Hass gegen Rom. Agron ist der Liebhaber von Nasir. Agron ist einer der loyalsten Freunde von Spartacus. Er entwickelt sich zu einer Führungsfigur und ist später einer der Rebellen-Anführer. Aussehen Agron ist ein großer Mann und hat, wie normalerweise jeder Gladiator, einen gut gebauten, muskulösen Körper und kurze braune Haare. Persönlichkeit Agron ist, genau wie sein Bruder Duro, für seinen sarkastischen Humor bekannt. Agron hatte eine starke Beziehung zu seinem Bruder und aus diesem Grund war es immer sein größtes Ziel, ihn zu beschützen. Nachdem Duro durch einen Römer gestorben ist, dürstet Agron nach römischem Blut, um seinen Bruder zu rächen. Obwohl Agron sich meist aggressiv verhält, zeigt er auch eine sanfte, weichere Seite zu Nasir, seinem Liebhaber. Außerdem hat er eine enge Freundschaft mit Spartacus, die sich im Laufe der Serie zu sehr guten Freunden entwickeln. Während Agron freundlich und gut gelaunt zu seinen Freunden ist, zeigt er sich auch sehr aggressiv und gnadenlos gegenüber seinen Feinden, egal ob sie eine reale Bedrohung darstellen, oder nicht. Agron zeigt einige Führungsqualitäten, obwohl seine aggressive Natur ihn öfters zu impulsiven, überschnellen Entscheidungen führt, wodurch Auseinandersetzungen entstehen. Fähigkeiten Aufgewachsen als Kämpfer sein ganzes Leben lang, ist Agron in erster Linie ein Kämpfer, der bereit ist, bis zum bitteren Ende zu kämpfen. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder erweisen sie sich als aggressive Kämpfer, die stets versuchen, den Gegner zu Fall zu bringen. Vor seiner Ausbildung zum Gladiator erweist er sich als eine wilde Bestie, die zwar Geschick aufweist, der aber Techniken und richtige Übungen fehlen. Nach seiner Ausbildung zum Gladiator zeigt Agron, dass er ein äußerst beeindruckender Krieger ist und geschickt im Umgang mit Schwert und Schild, einem Dolch und dem Benutzen eines Speer ist. Des Weiteren hat er ausgeprägte unbewaffnete Nahkampffähigkeiten, die ihn dazu bringen, auch stärkere Kämpfer unbewaffnet bezwingen zu können. Trotz seiner impulsiven Haltung ist seine natürliche Wildheit sein größter Verbündeter in einer Schlacht. Er ist stets im Bunde mit seiner Wildheit und sie hilft ihm sehr seine Gegner erfolgreich bezwingen zu können. Als Gladiator kämpfte er als Murmillo, was ein Kampfstil ist, bei dem man ein Schwert und einen Schild benutzt. Diesen Kampfstil hat er danach auch noch übernommen und benutzt ihn seither durchgehend. Handlungsverlauf Blood and Sand right|250px Quintus Lentulus Batiatus besucht zusammen mit Drago und Ashur den Sklavenmarkt. Dort anwesend sind Agron und auch sein Bruder Duro. Nach kurzer Zeit entschließt sich Batiatus, Agron und Duro zusammen mit vier anderen Sklaven für 100 Denarii zu kaufen. Im Ludus angekommen, erweist Agron sich als einer der stärkeren Kämpfer. Er kommt in ein Gespräch mit Segovax, einem der anderen neuen Sklaven. Dort lachen er und sein Bruder Duro ihn aus, da er der Meinung ist, man sollte Spartacus zum Vorbild nehmen. Nachdem Agron und Duro sich schließlich das Mal verdient haben, beschwert sich Duro, dass es sich stark entzündet. Agron erwidert, dass er das selbe Mal habe, aber nicht deswegen jammern würde. right|250px Seitdem Crixus auch wieder angefangen hat zu trainieren, ist sein erster Gegner Duro, der Bruder von Agron. Nachdem Crixus Duro leicht besiegt und ihn als einen "Welpen" bezeichnet, eilt Agron ihm zu Hilfe und fängt eine Schlägerei mit Crixus an. Diese Schlägerei wird von Drago unterbrochen und endet in einem Unentschieden. Als Strafe bekommen Duro und Agron eine Woche lang nur die halbe Ration an Nahrung. Laut Spartacus sorgen Agrons Taten dafür, dass Duro Schaden nimmt und dadurch sogar zum Tod kommen würde. Agron macht jedoch klar, dass es nur sein Wunsch ist, ihn zu beschützen. Dadurch verstehen sich Agron und Spartacus immer besser. Duro trainiert wieder mit Crixus, verliert jedoch wieder eindeutig. Agron eilt ihm diesmal nicht zur Hilfe, da er Spartacus’ Ratschlag folgt. right|250px Da Duro jedes Mal, wenn er besiegt worden ist, direkt aufgibt, gibt Agron ihm dringend den Ratschlag, weiterzukämpfen, selbst, wenn die Chancen auf einen Sieg gering sind. Später akzeptiert Duro schließlich seinen Rat und kämpft gegen Crixus durchgehend weiter. Dadurch bekommt er von Crixus und den anderen Gladiatoren viel mehr Respekt entgegen, was Agron stolz macht. Auf dem Fest zu Ehren von Numerius sind schließlich auch Agron und Duro anwesend. right|250px Nachdem Varro auf dem Fest durch die Hand von Spartacus getötet wurde, trainiert Spartacus mit Agron. Spartacus ist sichtlich verletzt und geschwächt, sodass Agron ihn leicht besiegen kann. Später, beim Baden, merkt Agron an, dass Spartacus "nicht gerade in seiner besten Form ist". Duro gibt Antwort, dass die Götter ihn bestrafen, weil er einen Bruder getötet hat. Agron verteidigt ihn, dass er keine Wahl gehabt hat. Später kämpft Spartacus wieder gegen Agron, bildet sich jedoch ein, dass Agron Varro wäre. Spartacus’ Wunde geht auf und Agron merkt dies an. Agron und Duro kämpfen zusammen erstmals in der Arena. Duro schafft es nicht, seinen Gegner zu bezwingen, Agron jedoch mit Leichtigkeit. Nachdem er seinen Gegner besiegt hat, eilt er Duro zur Hilfe und wirft seinen Speer auf den Gegner von Duro. Duro ist schließlich enttäuscht, dass er keinen Gegner bezwingen konnte. right|250px Nachdem Batiatus entschieden hat, dass Agron und Duro in Zukunft getrennt kämpfen, damit Agron sein Leben nicht für Duro opfert, ersucht er Hilfe bei Spartacus. Er bittet ihn darum, mit Batiatus zu reden, da er als erster Kämpfer seine Meinung umstimmen könnte. Dieser erwidert jedoch, dass Batiatus nur sich selbst bevorzugt und auf niemand anderen hört. Später, nachdem Batiatus sich die Gunst von Glaber gesichert hat und die Gladiatoren in ihren Zellen sind, beschwert Agron sich über den Ludus. Spartacus flüstert von der Flucht aus dem Ludus und schmiedet zusammen mit Duro und Agron einen Plan zu fliehen. right|250px Spartacus’ und Agrons Plan nimmt langsam Form an. Sie fragen beide jeden Gladiator, ob sie bei ihrem Plan zu fliehen dabei sind. Agron gelingt es dabei Hamilcar auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, aber die anderen Gallier wollen nur mitmachen, wenn Crixus ebenfalls dabei ist. Also nimmt Spartacus sich vor Crixus zu überreden. Während eines Schaukampfs vor dem Magistrat Sextus, Lucretia, Batiatus, Ilithyia, Numerius und anderen Adligen kämpfen Spartacus und Crixus gegeneinander. Dabei hat man Crixus vergiftet, sodass er keine Chance auf Erfolg hat. Spartacus hat dies mitbekommen und überredet während des Kampfes Crixus, was ihm auch gelingt. Also greifen alle Gladiatoren die römischen Wachen an, wobei Agron auch dabei ist. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder töten sie viele Römer, wobei ein Römer versucht, Agron zu töten. Duro, der das früh genug bemerkt, schafft es, Agron zur Seite zu schieben, sodass er getroffen wird. Diese Wunde ist tödlich und Duro stirbt schließlich daran. Davor ist er jedoch noch froh, auch mal Agrons Leben gerettet zu haben. Agron hingegen ist daraufhin tief erschüttert und sehr traurig. Er nimmt es sich vor jeden Römer, der ihm begegnet, zu töten als Rache für seinen Bruder. Nachdem also Batiatus und alle anderen in dem Ludus getötet worden sind, schließt er sich Spartacus an und zusammen beginnen sie eine Rebellion, dessen Ziel es ist, jeden Römer zu töten und jeden Sklaven auf dem Weg zu befreien. Vengeance Einige Wochen nach den Ereignissen in Batiatus’ Ludus und nach der Emordung von Batiatus ist Agron neben Crixus einer der Anführer der Rebellen, die Spartacus befehligt. Zusammen mit Spartacus und anderen Gladiatoren greifen sie acht berittene Soldaten an, um dort Vorräte wie Waffen und Nahrung einzusammeln. Er ist oft im Widerspruch zu Crixus, dem viele Gallier folgen. Crixus greift währenddessen mehrfach verschiedene Römer an, um an Informationen über seine Frau Naevia zu gelangen. Spartacus, Agron, Crixus und andere Rebellen greifen einen Hurenhändler an, der Informationen über Naevia hat. Sein Name ist Trebius und Agron kennt ihn, da er ihn und seinen Bruder Agron versklavt hat. Agron will auf ihn losgehen, wird aber von Spartacus aufgehalten. Am Morgen des nächsten Tages greift Spartacus auf dem Markt Glaber bei einer Rede an. Die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg sind gering und dort ist auch die inzwischen sehr verletzte Aurelia anwesend. Crixus und Agron eilen ihm zu Hilfe und Agron packt dabei Aurelia, um sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Crixus bringt Spartacus dazu, den Markt zu verlassen. Spartacus schlägt vor, nachdem sie wieder in Sicherheit sind, in den Süden zu ziehen, um Naevia zu finden. Agron hält nichts von diesem Vorschlag und will zu dem Vesuvis ziehen, um sich den Römern zu stellen. thumb|225px|Spartacus und Agron beraten sich Die Rebellen bewegen sich schließlich in Richtung Süden, um Naevias genauen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen. Sie greifen eine Villa an, töten die Wachen, nehmen den Dominus fest und befreien die Sklaven. Agron besteht darauf, dass sie die endlose Suche nach Naevia stoppen, aber Spartacus widmet seine Aufmersamkeit den neuen Sklaven. Spät in der Nacht greift der ehemalige Leibsklave des Dominus Spartacus an und versucht, ihn zu töten. Mira warnt ihn reichtzeitig und daher kann Spartacus ihn locker besiegen. Crixus und Agron empfehlen schließlich, Nasir zu töten, aber Spartacus ist der Meinung, ihn auszubilden. Während der Rest der Soldaten trinken und in der neugewonnen Villa feiern, berät Agron sich mit Spartacus und Crixus. Agron fällt in ein Gespräch mit Nasir und erzählt ihm von seinem Bruder. Er versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, später gegen die Römer zu kämpfen. Beziehungen Duro right|225px Die Beziehung zwischen Agron und Duro basiert hauptsächlich auf brüderlicher Liebe. Das Band zwischen ihnen als Brüder ist sehr stark und beide würden alles für den anderen tun. Da Agron der stärkere der zwei Brüder ist, will Duro sich unbedingt bei ihm beweisen. Agron will das jedoch nicht zulassen, denn er fürchtet um das Leben seines Bruders. Beide halten zueinander und arbeiten anfangs immer zusammen. Da Agron und Duro fast den selben Humor pflegen, verstehen sie sich umso besser. Beide machen oft zusammen sarkatische Witze über andere und beide sind der Meinung, Spartacus und die anderen Titanen der Arena seien leicht zu besiegen und sind nur so bekannt, weil sie von ihrem Dominus hochgepusht werden. Bei dem ersten Kampf in der Arena kämpfen Agron und Duro gemeinsam gegen zwei Gladiatoren. Agron ist sehr froh, dass er so das Leben seines Bruders besser schützen kann, Duro hingegen ist gereizt, denn er will sich unbedingt alleine beweisen. right|225px Als Duro bei dem Massaker in dem Hause des Batiatus von einem römischen Soldaten getötet wurde, freut Duro sich sehr, auch mal Agrons Leben gerettet zu haben. Agron hingegen empfindet tiefe Traurigkeit und ist seither den Römern gegenüber noch viel mehr abgeneigt. Agron ist so sehr von Duros Tod betroffen, dass er sogar weint und rumschreit. Aus diesem Grund will er jeden Römer töten, der ihm über den Weg läuft. Nach dem Tod von Duro ist Agron noch aggressiver und wütender als zuvor und empfindet im Laufe der Zeit auch dauerhaft Traurigkeit über den Verlust seines Bruders. Crixus Die Beziehung zwischen Crixus und Agron ist kompliziert. Bei ihren ersten Begegnungen haben sie schlechte Erfahrungen miteinander gemacht und die Tatsache, dass Agron Germane und Crixus Gallier ist, verkompliziert diese Beziehung. Da Crixus ein Trainingspartner seines Bruders Duro gewesen ist und Crixus ihn immer locker besiegt hat, ist Agron ihm oft zur Hilfe geeilt. Das hat die Beziehung ebenfalls verschlechtert. right|235px Nachdem Spartacus, Crixus, Agron und die anderen Gladiatoren aus Batiatus’ Ludus geflohen sind, werden Agron und Crixus neben Spartacus beide Führungspersonen. Crixus führt dabei die Gallier, Agron die Germanen. Wie bekannt halten beide Völker nichts voneinander und sind Rivalen. Nach der Flucht baut sich die Rivalität weiter aus. Agron hat die Sehnsucht, die Soldaten der Römer kommen zu lassen, um sie in einem offenen Kampf bezwingen zu können, aber Crixus’ größtes Ziel ist es seine versklavte Frau Naevia zu finden, um sie aus ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Spartacus hat Crixus sein Wort gegeben, ihn dabei zu unterstützen, was bei Agron jedoch nicht gut ankommt. right|250px Später, nachdem Spartacus und Agron viele Germanen befreit haben, baut sich die allgemeine Rivalität zwischen den Galliern und Germanen noch weiter aus. Spartacus bemerkt das rechtzeitig und versteht, dass sie keine Chance gegen die Römer haben, wenn ihre eigenen Soldaten gegeneinander kämpfen. Deswegen veranstaltet er eine Feier, bei der 2-gegen-2-Kämpfe gemacht werden. Agron und Crixus müssen dabei zusammen gegen Drago und Gannicus kämpfen. Sie verlieren den Kampf, aber beide haben nun eine bessere Meinung voneinander. Sie beschließen, zusammen etwas zu trinken und "ihren verletzten Stolz zu pflegen". Das war der große Wendepunkt in dieser Beziehung und seither sind sie gute Freunde auf fast schon brüderlicher Ebene. Seit diesen Ereignissen und seitdem sie Glaber am Vesuvius geschlagen haben, verbessert sich ihre Beziehung immer mehr und mehr. Als ein weiterer Machtkampf zwischen Crixus und Spartacus aufblüht, hält er zwar zu Spartacus, aber seine Meinung entspricht der von Crixus. Bedingt dadurch, dass er Germane und Crixus Gallier ist, bevorzugen beide eher offensive Angriffe als hinterlistige Pläne, weshalb er immer mehr und mehr zu Crixus hält. Später entschließt Crixus sich dazu, gegen Rom vorzugehen, selbst, wenn Spartacus Einwände hat. Agron beschließt dabei, sich ihm anzuschließen, obwohl er dabei betont, dass Spartacus dennoch immer sein Bruder sein wird. Bei der Schlacht zwischen Crixus und Arrius kämpft er an Crixus' Seite und zusammen töten sie viele Römer. Als Crixus dann enthauptet und Agron gekreuzigt wurde, empfindet er Trauer für seinen verstorbenen Bruder. Trivia * Daniel Feuerriegel, der Schauspieler, der Agron darstellt, ist 185 cm groß und wiegt 84 kg.mensfitness.com * Agrons Name ist illyrisch, obwohl er ein Germane ist. * Agron betreibt, abgesehen von Batiatus, am meisten Gotteslästerung in der Serie. * Agrons Schild hat ein Symbol einer Krabbe auf sich. Crixus’ Schild hat ein Oktopus-Design und Varro hat einen Aal als Symbol auf seinem Schild. Alle drei Symbole symbolisieren Meeresbewohner. * Agron hat, wie viele Germanen, Abneigungen gegenüber Galliern und hat die Angewohnheit, sie öfters als „verdammte“ bzw. „verfluchte“ Gallier zu bezeichnen. * Agrons Probleme mit Crixus ähneln stark den zwischen Spartacus und Crixus in Blood and Sand. Auftritte * * * * * |Staffel 2 = * * * * * * * * * * |Staffel 3 = * * * * * * * * * * }} en:Agron Kategorie:Germanen Kategorie:Haus des Batiatus Kategorie:Rebell Kategorie:Homosexuell Kategorie:Murmillo Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männer von Spartacus Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Männer von Batiatus Kategorie:Gladiator Kategorie:Rebellen-Anführer Kategorie:Gekreuzigt Kategorie:Überlebende